officialbellathornefandomcom-20200214-history
K.C. Undercover
K.C. Undercover is an American sitcom developed for Disney Channel, created by Corinne Marshall and executive produced by Rob Lotterstein. The series stars Zendaya as K.C. Cooper, a high school student training to follow in her parents' footsteps as an undercover spy. Plot Set in Washington, D.C., the series follows K.C. Cooper, a high school math genius who gets recruited by her parents, Craig and Kira Cooper, after she discovers that they are secretly undercover spies working for the Organization. Her brother, Ernie, tries to help because he feels left out, and eventually joins the team, and his desire leads Craig and Kira to get a new robot child named Judy. Each episode centers on K.C. and her family as they contend with common familial issues while also performing missions to save the country with a recurring one having to thwart the plans of a criminal organization called the Other Side. Characters Main * K.C. Cooper (Zendaya) is a high school student training to become an undercover spy. She is highly proficient at math, basketball, and karate. K.C. is a tomboy. * Marisa Clark (Veronica Dunne) is K.C.'s best friend. She is cheerful, girly and a very outgoing person. In "Photo Bombed", she learns about K.C.'s spy life. * Ernie Cooper (Kamil McFadden) is K.C. and Judy's brother and a stereotypical nerd. He is a computer genius and joins the family's spy team in "My Sister From Another Mother...Board". He is often ignored by his parents (especially his father, who treats him as expendable during missions), which gives him a severe inferiority complex. * Judy Cooper (Trinitee Stokes) is K.C. and Ernie's sarcastic robot sister who looks like a 10-year-old girl. Her robotic nature makes her very smart, but she has no social skills, although she is considered to be sassy. Her name stands for "Junior Undercover Digital Youth". She does not appear in the show until "My Sister from Another Mother...Board", when the Cooper parents believe Ernie wouldn't make a good enough spy before he quickly proves them wrong. * Kira Cooper (Tammy Townsend) is K.C., Ernie, and Judy's mom and also an undercover spy. * Craig Cooper (Kadeem Hardison) is K.C., Ernie, and Judy's dad and also an undercover spy. Recurring * Agent Johnson (Rick Hall) is a member of the Organization. * Beverly (Sherri Shepherd) is a member of the Organization. She is good friends with the Cooper family. * Petey (James DiGiacomo) is a "friend" of Judy's. Judy finds him annoying, as he has proven to be skeptical of the Cooper household, when Judy is alone. He's shown to be obnoxious and loud every time he screams out Judy's name. * Brett Willis (Ross Butler) is an enemy spy and K.C.'s ex-boyfriend. In "Operation: Other Side, Part 2", it's shown that Brett was kicked out of the Organization, after he was discovered working as a double agent and being the son of Zane, he now works for the Other Side as a hand-to-hand combat instructor. In "K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter" Brett was sent to kill K.C., but failed, and he is now on the run from the Other Side. He is now currently on the run in Canada. * Mrs. Goldfeder (Jaime Moyer) is the Coopers' neighbor and Petey's mother. Like Petey, she is also obnoxious and loud, frequently visiting the Cooper's house. * Zane (Francois Chau) is a member of the Other Side and the father of Brett. * Victor (Lee Reherman) is the underboss of the Other Side. * Abby (Kara Royster) is the long-lost cousin of K.C. and Ernie and the daughter of Erica Martin and Richard Martin. She is secretly a member of the Other Side who was sent to reactivate her mother's status. * Erica (Jasmine Guy) is the sister of Kira, the estranged wife of Richard Martin, the mother of Abby, the aunt of K.C. and Ernie, and a member of the Other Side who went inactive. * Richard (Rick Fox) is the father of Abby, the husband of Erica, and the uncle of K.C. and Ernie. He is the leader of the Other Side that has eluded the Organization. Production The series was first announced as a pilot in pre-production titled Super Awesome Katy in November 2013. The series was set to star Shake It Up star, Zendaya, who would play 16-year-old Katy Cooper, an outspoken and confident technology wiz and skilled black belt, who discovers that both her parents are spies who expect her to follow in their footsteps. Production on the pilot was set to begin in early 2014. On November 6, 2013, Zendaya tweeted about the pilot saying she wants to bring back the "cool Disney Channel", mentioning shows like That's So Raven, The Proud Family, and Kim Possible. It was ordered to series by Disney Channel in May 2014, with the series now under the title K.C. Undercover. The series was released on January 1, 2015, on Watch Disney Channel and was followed by the television premiere on January 18, 2015. The first season consisted of 27 episodes. On May 15, 2015, Disney Channel renewed the series for a second season, which premiered on March 6, 2016. Episodes Main article: List of K.C. Undercover episodes Broadcast In Canada, the series premiered on Family Channel on January 23, 2015, and moved to Disney Channel on September 1, 2015. During the launch week of Disney Channel, the episode "Runaway Robot" aired on September 1, 2015, a week before the U.S. The series airs in French on Disney La Chaîne.http://www.disneylachaine.ca/emissions/agent-kc The series premiered on Disney Channel in Australia and New Zealand on March 5, 2015. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the show premiered on March 27, 2015, on Disney Channel. On Disney Channel in Southeast Asia, it premiered in Singapore on March 13, 2015, and in the Philippines on April 10, 2015. The show debuted on October 12 on the English feed of Disney XD in the Middle East and Africa. Category:2010s American television series Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:American children's comedy series Category:American television sitcoms Category:Black sitcoms Category:Disney Channel shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Television shows set in Washington, D.C. Category:Television series by It's a Laugh Productions